Field
The present disclosure relates to a manual parking release handle device mounted on a vehicle equipped with a shift-by-wire type transmission system.
Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle equipped with a shift-by-wire type transmission system, parking should be manually released when it is impossible to change the shift position of the transmission in emergency situations such as electric discharge of the battery of the vehicle or when a shift lever is moved from the P-shift position to N-shift position, such as parking at the N-shift position, etc. Currently, the vehicle equipped with the shift-by-wire type transmission system in now increasing. At present, a combined electronic-manual parking release type or a manual parking release type is being applied to the vehicle having the manual parking release function. However, with regard to the electronic parking release type, the lever structure is complex and the number of the repeated operations of the lever is limited when the battery of the vehicle is discharged. With regard to the manual parking release type, a handle is operated by using tools and the tools are fixed in order to continuously maintain the parking release state. Additionally, the handle is returned to its original position by means of the tools in order for the parking to be performed again. Therefore, in the manual parking release type, separate tools are required and should be fixed until the parking release is finished. Accordingly, when an unexpected incident occurs during driving the vehicle, there is a possibility that the shift lever returns to the P-shift position without being able to maintain the N-shift position.
Therefore, there is a requirement for a manual parking release device which has a simple structure and a low price thereof.